


A Quick Poem

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short description of my room</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Poem

A wall to my right,  
A bed to my left.   
The wall is white, a little too bright,   
The bed is pink, it has a purple cleft.   
I have a dresser, weighed down by supplies.   
It sits in front of my bed, in front of my eyes.   
The room is lonely, I have nowhere to go,   
Where would I escape, I don’t know


End file.
